underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf
Werewolves are once normal humans who were infected by the first Werewolf or another of his victims. Unlike a secondary breed descended from them, called Lycans, this early breed were savage beasts incapable of thought or reason and could only take form again after death. Powers & Abilities Werewolves display a number of greatly enhanced physical attributes. As with their rivals, the Vampires, Werewolves are immortal. For example, the original Werewolf survived over 800 years of captivity with no food or water in what appeared to be a type of hibernation. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans. Werewolves are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves and possess physical strength, durability, reflexes, and speed superior to those of most Vampires, and can break through solid concrete walls. It should be noted that Werewolves seem to be far physically stronger than the Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under normal circumstances has ended with a Werewolf victory, the only exception being Elder Vampires such as Viktor. A first-generation Werewolf was able to send a fully armoured Vampire flying at least ten feet through the wall of a villager's hut (without even yet being fully transformed). Werewolves can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Werewolves possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities, however, their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. It is mentioned in the first film that silver is fatal if it penetrates the internal organs. Silver is the Werewolves' only weakness, as they seem to be violently allergic to it. A new variation on this is the use of Silver Nitrate Bullets to inject the silver directly into a Werewolf's bloodstream. A special note should be made of William Corvinus, the original Werewolf. William possesses the same physical traits as his offspring, but to a far greater degree. His strength is such that he was able to engage his Hybrid relative Michael Corvin in combat, winning at first until Michael got his hands on the Lycan Elder's head and tore it apart - especially impressive as Michael had just killed several first-generation Werewolves with ease. He is also immune to the UV gunfire of Selene. His agility and reflexes are such that he is able to leap dozens of feet and escape Selene's explosive shurikens without any major injury. Generations William, The First Werewolf William Corvinus's form of lycanthropy is the most primitive, and also the most powerful. He has the most lupine features, with a long muzzle and pointed ears, giving him a marked resemblance to a real wolf. He is also far larger than his offspring. William was initially born as a human, however, he was bitten by a wolf, causing the Corvinus Strain he had been born with to mutate, making him a Werewolf. William is the most savage Werewolf seen, with an insatiable appetite for rampage. He is unable to revert to his human form, something his father attributed to his uncontrollable rage, and remained in Werewolf form for the rest of his life. Unlike later Werewolves, he has a full pelt of fur all over his body. It should also be noted that while every other Werewolf seen in the films has black or gray fur, William's is white. He also has solid white eyes. William doesn't fit into the first generation of Werewolves. Being white, larger, and much more powerful, separates him from his offspring, but as a unique specimen, he does not qualify for his own Generation and should be viewed as a special case. 1st generation: Original Werewolves These Werewolves can suck my dick. were created after being infected by William. Similar to William, they are complete savages and are thought to have no control over themselves, and are unable to take human form until death. Physically, they are more humanized, with a shorter snout (although still longer than the second-generation Lycans) and a lack of pointed ears. They have less fur than William, but more than their second-generation Lycan descendants, with more fur around the neck and arms. These creatures are often referred to as Werewolves by the Vampires, rather than Lycans, as they are little more than feral animals. It was not until Lucian was born that the 2nd generation was able to transform at will. In the era of Lucian's early adulthood, the Werewolves seemed to gain a lot more of their original rational/human way of thinking. After several attacks by the Death Dealers, they began to strategize, learning to bide their time, arrange group ambushes, and even set up crude and simple traps to better help them defeat the Vampires. When Lucian outright confronted them in his wolf form during one such trap, roaring loudly, they willingly stood down and left peacefully, a response that Raze described as obedience. Later, when Lucian came into their main den in human form, the older Werewolves inspected him and understood that he was a Lycan. They even accepted him into their pack and aided him against the Vampires when he called for them. During this aid, they came into contact with even more second-generation Lycans in human form and seemed to understand that they were their brethren. They went on to fight effectively with each other and with their Lycan kin to soundly defeat Viktor and the Death Dealers. Trivia * In the ''Underworld'' franchise, Werewolves are biologically immortal transgenics, as opposed to supernaturally immortal demons of pop culture. * Generation-wise, the further one is from William, the weaker a Werewolf's Lycanthropy strain becomes. * In the novelizations, all Werewolves have cobalt eyes and foam at the mouth, much like rabid animals. * In Underworld: Evolution, the 1st generation Werewolves turned by William Corvinus before he was captured and after his release are not as hairy as he is, and their appearance resembles transformed Lycans. In Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, the wild 1st generation Werewolves are completely covered in fur and their appearance is much more wolf-like, to the point they look almost identical to William, albeit physically smaller and black instead of white. This suggests that there is either an inconsistency in the designs of Werewolves in the Underworld series, or 1st generation Werewolves develop more wolf-like features over time after the initial transformation. Gallery Movie 217-1.jpg|A Werewolf transforming in Underworld: Evolution. es:Hombre Lobo Category:Lycan Category:Species